A Christmas to Remember
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: Sakura is dreading the upcoming holiday season, as it will be the first Christmas she will spend alone, but will she spend the holiday sulking, or will she find the holiday spirit within the people around her?


A Christmas to Remember

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm here with a special holiday one-shot! I know that it's Christmas, so I thought, why not? Besides, it gives a backstory to why Sakura... you know what, I won't spoil it. Disclaimer time!**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_  
_**Enjoy!**_

_I was in front of the grave marker that showed the names for my mom, dad, and Dawn. This would be the first year I would spend Christmas alone. The research center would be closed down, so I was free to go back home, but to what? An empty, cold house with no one to welcome me for the holidays? All of my relatives can't make it here, and I can't go anywhere. I'm pretty much stuck here in New Domino City._

_The next day..._

_I heard everyone chatting about their vacation plans, but I was probably the only one who would have nothing to do during vacation, except for sitting around the house, sorting through my cards, and finding the flaws within my new deck, pretty much nothing._

"Sakura, have any plans for vacation?" a male voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts

_I looked up to see Matt, who was in the same class as me._

"Not really. I mean, I don't have a family I can spend the holidays with." I said

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot. You're all alone now. You know, if you want, you can come over to my place." said Matt

"Oh, I'm fine really. You don't have to worry about me." I said

"You sure?" asked Matt

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said

"Well, okay then. I'll see you after break." said Matt

"Bye." I said with a fake smile across my face

_As soon as he and the rest of my classmates left the room, a sad look crawled across my face as I let out a sigh. I really wanted to spend Christmas with him, but I'm still trying to cope with Dawn's death. I went back to the research center to grab some things I would need over the holiday vacation, and to change some clothes. It's freezing out there! Some holiday vacation this is turning out to be. I decided to walk downtown after I managed to send my stuff home and turn on the heat. I guess this is what I get for not being home for so long, but even my walk wasn't helping me much. Everywhere I looked, there were couples all around town, smiling, laughing, having fun, while I was probably the only girl who was down in the dumps. I eventually gave up on my walk and headed for the pier. You know what they say, whenever you're feeling sad, you look at the ocean, but beyond the glitz and glamour of New Domino City was the wasteland of Satellite. I wonder how they celebrate Christmas at this time of year. I don't believe that the people of the Satellite are any different from the people of New Domino. Just because they're a social class apart from us, doesn't mean that they're any different from me, Matt, or even Krystal the snob._

"So then I say, 'What a ridiculous outfit! I feel sorry for you and whatever Christmas you have'." sneered a familiar voice

_I saw Krystal begin to walk my way, so I quickly hid inside the shopping center. I hate shopping, but for once, I'll allow myself to hide in here._

"Sakura! Is that you?" asked a familiar male voice

_I turned to see Matt, clad in his winter gear as well._

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Last minute Christmas shopping. What about you?" asked Matt

"Hiding from Krystal and her gang. Last thing I needed was another reason to feel down in the dumps." I said

"You have it rough, huh?" asked Matt

"Yeah." I said

"Well, since I ran into you, if you want, we could hang out for a while." said Matt

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah." said Matt

"Thanks." I said

"No prob, besides, I have a couple more things to get for my cousins." said Matt

"I could help you out if you want." I said

"Thanks." said Matt

_We started walking and ended up in a video game store where Matt was looking at a copy of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks._

"Are those games what you wanted to get for your cousins?" I asked

"Yeah. They're really into these game series. Problem is, I kinda just realized that I'm a little short on cash." said Matt

"I'll pay for them." I said

"Really?" asked Matt

"Yeah. Most of the money I have comes from winning dueling tournaments after all." I said

"Don't you have a job?" asked Matt

"I do, as a cashier for a bakery." I said

"Which one?" asked Matt

"Duelist Pastries." I said

"You work there?! I love that place! I go there all the time for my birthday." said Matt

"When's your birthday?" I asked

"Actually, it's tomorrow. December 23rd." said Matt

"Whoa. Learn something new every day I guess." I said

"Yeah." Matt admitted sheepishly

_After I helped him pay for the gifts he wanted, we walked outside, seeing that the department stores probably were getting all of their employees helping Krystal with clothes when it began to snow._

"I guess we're having a White Christmas." I joked

"If it sticks, but otherwise I guess you're right. Sakura, could I say something?" asked Matt

"Depends." I said

"Okay, for starters, you're a terrible liar." said Matt

"Huh?! How'd you know I was lying?" I asked

"It's your first Christmas alone, and I know the last thing on your mind is being alone for Christmas. You don't have to lie about it, because you have a friend who's willing to help you out." said Matt

"And who might that be?" I asked, in a very confused state

"Yours truly." said Matt

"Thanks Matt. I guess I've been used to hiding my feelings for so long, I forgot what it's like to have friends I can count on. Merry Christmas." I said

"Merry Christmas Sakura." said Matt

_**Done! Well, not exactly the best way to end a fanfic, but these two lovebirds will one day spend more than a Christmas together. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
